Let Sleeping Enforcers Lie
by LucidInk
Summary: Follows points of Akane and Kougami's relationship in Psycho-pass, through a sleeping theme. Fluffy/angsty KoKane (Kougami X Akane).
1. Sleeping on the Job

For the fifth time that day, Inspector Tsunemori silently reprimanded herself for nodding off at her desk.

Every month at this job taxed more and more of her personal time, and last night was especially difficult. She had only managed a few hours of dreamless sleep after all of the paperwork she had pored over.

But this was important. Since Kougami had been wrongfully removed from the Makishima case, the pair had been secretly working together on it themselves, providing their findings when they had a few spare moments alone. Akane would share what was currently happening in the research, while he would flick through numerous overflowing binders he had created himself, confirming and denying whether the division was heading in the right direction.

Perhaps these meetings were not completely lawful, but in her mind it would ultimately rule out in favor of true justice.

That was enough for her.

"Missy, are you alright? You seem to be lost in your work."

She straightened in surprise, victim to her sleep deprivation once again.

"I apologize Mister Masaoka. I've just been a little worn out after some paperwork from last night, that's all." She offered a weary smile.

"I say you're overworking yourself lately! You ought to leave on time and get some proper rest." He looked at her in his concerned father role he so easily slipped into.

"You're still so young, you should be giving yourself time to unwind."

She giggled a little at that. It felt like her days of carefree relaxation were buried in the past, but it would be nice to have a little time to herself without shouldering these cases. Speaking of…

"Where are the others, by the way?" She had looked up and realized that aside from Ginoza, they were the only ones present in the room.

"Why Missy, didn't you hear Ginoza call for a break five minutes ago?"

She stared at him blankly. She could recall no such thing, but if that were the case..

"No, but I should probably find Kougami if that's true!"

She stood up, stumbling a little at the sudden blood rush to her head, grappling for the case file on her desk.

"He wanted to go over some findings from this morning!"

"Are you sure? He might be.." He trailed off as Akane was already halfway down the hallway, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Ah..nevermind. Just remember that we leave at 1:30 sharp. Get some caffeine while you're at it!"

Her face pinked at the insinuation of her apparently all-too-obvious fatigue.

"I will!" she called, and she was off, keeping a brisk pace to the enforcers quarters.

Third door on the right, she silently confirmed as she knocked softly on his door.

"Mister Kougami, I have news! You were right with that hunch about his presence in the..."

She was talking while letting herself in, but stopped dead when she caught sight of the man in question blinking up at her through bleary eyes from the couch.

"OH! Were..were you asleep?" Her face rapidly heating at the realization of what she had done.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He was looking at the clock from the enforcers band around his wrist, brows furrowing at the projected '1:07'.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked out, holding the folder to her face to hide her embarrassed features. "I thought..I..do you normally sleep at this hour?"

"Nah, I only catch a few hours at night, so I usually take naps whenever I can."

"Ah...is that healthy?"

"If you haven't noticed yet inspector, I do a lot of things that aren't necessarily considered 'healthy'." He let out a yawn, barely covering it with a hand.

Akane laughed nervously, caught the infectious action and let out a huge yawn herself.

"It sounds kind of nice actually, I haven't taken a nap since grade school," she replied lightly while rubbing an eye.

The enforcer was staring at her, concerned.

"You still can. There's a break room and everything. Did _you_ sleep last night, inspector?"

"I couldn't do that! It's such an open space!", blanching at the suggestion.

"Besides, there's no time for that sort of thing, I'd be falling asleep by the time the alarm went off. That's hardly worth the effort."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that", he replied, noting her body beginning to slump. "You know, if you're nervous about dozing in a public space, you're welcome to join me here."

He scanned the room and found the only other chair covered in a mountain of papers and binders, settling on motioning to the far end of the couch.

"I can wake you up when we have to get back to work."

The inspector was turning a lovely shade of beet red. "M-Mister Kougami! Surely you don't expect me to take you up on that offer!"

He held his hands up defensively. "Take it easy. I understand why that could be worse-"

"I-it's not that-"

"I'm just suggesting a place where you're welcome to it. A 15-20 minute nap is proven to refresh and repair memory at a higher success rate than caffeine, and it looks like it couldn't hurt."

"I have heard about that, actually.." She was trailing off, stealing quick glances at the offered seat. What would Ginoza say if he found out? This was hardly work appropriate!

As if reading her mind, he added, "It's rare that anyone comes looking for me during off-time. You can still catch a solid 20 minutes", glancing once more at the collar locked to his wrist.

She stared at the wall, thinking hard. Another yawn escaped her lips, which Kougami arched his eyebrows to, unimpressed.

"Alright." She huffed, trudging and sinking gratefully into the faux leather. Wrapping her arms around herself protectively, she made sure not to look in his direction."But _only_ because I haven't slept well this week." She turned her head to the right, away from the humored stare she could feel burning in her direction. "We'll go over the information tonight."

"Rodger that, Inspector Tsunemori." He let out a chuckle and readjusted to laying his neck over the couch backing.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to will herself to relax and forget about her current whereabouts. Pictures of a shallow underwater world flashed in her mind. The gentle rushing of the water currents in bright teal water. The peaceful brush of fins as schools of fish swam by, the bobbing of a jellyfish. Hang on.

She cracked an eye open at a sudden realization. Kougamis breathing had changed. She peered at him carefully, making sure to not rustle the leather. Sure enough, the taller man was already breathing softly in a doze.

How had he fallen asleep so fast?! She had only taken him out of her sight for a minute!

She peered closer.

Knowing him, he had probably picked up the technique of falling asleep on cue from some banned reading material.

 _That wouldn't surprise me at all,_ she thought drowsily, watching his relaxed features with a small smile.

He looked so content.

Catching herself, she blushed and shifted back, closing her eyes once more.

 _I hope he finds his peace with the world someday..._

* * *

Something was shaking her shoulder.

"Inspector, time to wake up."

She blinked at him slowly, reeling back at the realization of his hand on her shoulder, which he quickly snapped back at her start.

"Oh! I actually fell asleep!"

He offered a hand. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better, actually." She smiled, taking the offer and pulling herself up.

"Hey, maybe it's because I'm such a relaxing presence."

She let out a bark of hesitant laughter at that, punching him lightly in the side. "Yes, that HAD to be it."

He chuckled, opening the door into the hallway.

"C'mon, I'll buy us some coffee from the vending machine."

He was grinning big, and she found herself wondering as he lead the way.

 _Was that smile ever a common sight when you were an inspector, Kougami?_


	2. Keeping Them Close

It has been a week, and Akane Tsunemori's best friend is dead.

She takes time off only because she is forced, gladly puts herself at risk with a brain scoop for an accurate photograph of the killer.

 _I let her die without doing anything._

She still talks to the therapist to appease Ginoza, but more importantly she's doing everything in her power to not let this trail on Makishima grow cold. If she throws herself back into her work, maybe she won't remember as much.

 _Like how she watched the light leave her eyes. And did nothing._

She refuses to let any emotion show on the job. Now is not the time for tears; Now is the time to fight back.

 _Because last time, she didn't do a damn thing but watch._

It has been ingrained that grief was left to therapy specialists, and to never risk your own hue while attempting to clear another's. If any job followed that mantra stronger, it was the MWPSB.

The young inspector is left to sort out what they had all experienced in some way.

But she is strong. She would pull through.

Tonight, the division's HQ is lit with the glow of the few computer screens that have yet to be switched off. The only sound that carries is the hum of the building, and the steadfast clacks of an officer that has not yet retired for the night.

And suddenly the footfalls of another, who had finished his written report a while ago.

"Inspector Tsunemori."

Her face doesn't budge from the screen as she mumbles, "Yes, Mister Kougami?"

Pausing, he drinks in her desk littered with papers and cups, one hand ambling over the keys of the tablet with the other clenching a coffee that grew cold long ago.

 _She rarely drinks coffee_.

"I have some additional notes that I dug up on Makishima late last night. It slipped my mind to bring them with me." Her ears perk at the mention of the name, turning weary eyes to meet his.

"Would you want to go over them in the enforcers' break room? It would save a trip, and moving around would do you some good."

She blinks up at him, her stare devoid of emotion. He can barely look back into those empty eyes. She may be putting on a brave face, but the eternal optimism has flickered out, her bright hope that had carried the team is gone.

"Yes, that would be fine." Standing slowly, her enforcer leads the way.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, the steady tap of his gait matching the clack of her wedged heels. Fluorescent lights flicker above, leading an orderly trail to their destination.

"Kougami." She looks up at him. "There are no new Makishima findings."

He hums in response. "What makes you think that." Walking into the elevator, he taps the button for the enforcers quarters.

"If there were, you would have brought them up first thing this morning; you wouldn't have forgotten about it." A chime, and they step out onto his floor. "Anything pertaining to Makishima is far too important for you to simply 'forget about'."

He chuckles dryly, though there isn't any real cheer to be had. Turning the handle to his room, he flicks a glance over his shoulder. "Correct."

"Then why?" She's staring at him as he closes the door behind her and sinks onto the middle of his couch.

Finally meeting her gaze, he pats the spot next to him. "Mind joining me?"

Reluctantly, she looks away and takes the offer, sitting closer to the armrest than him. They stew in the silence a bit, before he lets out a quiet sigh and straightens further into the faux leather, resting his hands over his lap.

"Akane...there's something I need to discuss with you." His face is etched with worry. I know you don't want to talk about it, but-"

"I thought so."

A pause at her interjection. "What?"

She's staring at anything but him. "Look, I know that this is really important to you-believe me, I do-" It's like a deep weight of betrayal, settling square in her gut. "-But I've already told you everything I remember about Makishima! And I don't want to remember it anymore, okay?!", She yells, eyes wrinkled shut at the sudden outburst.

Silence.

She waits for his huff of annoyance. For him to realize his mistake.

All she can hear is her own strained breathing.

Warily, she cracks open her vision and peeks.

Iced over eyes. A pale face.

"Inspector Tsunemori." Back to the formalities. "Do you really believe me to be that heartless?"

His voice was cold as steel...but did she hear a pained undertone?

"N-no, but you-"

"-I did not bring you here to inflict more pain."

She's never seen him look hurt before. Sure, she's seen him battered and bruised. More recently half dead on the tiles of a filthy warehouse, a sight that made her realize how important he had become to her-but those were physical wounds.

Never emotional, no matter what.

"I've..been in your shoes. You know that." He pauses. She's holding her hands to her face in horror. "I just wanted to check up on you, alright?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." He holds a hand up, before this gets any more uncomfortable. "I can understand how you misunderstood."

She wants to tell him then and there how it's _not_ okay, how she knows that his obsession with finding Makishima has led him into his darkest moments, but he would _never_ push her for answers under these circumstances.

She knows that, deep down.

The fallen shepard understands her pain all too well.

But she doesn't say a word of that. She can't. Her actions are dulled by grief.

"Still, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion." She squirms under the thick atmosphere, anxious to eliminate the tension. "So you brought me here...to see how I was doing?"

"Yeah."

"That's very kind..but I'm doing fine, you shouldn't worry about me." A big smile.

 _Definitely strained,_ he thinks bitterly.

"Ah," He answers instead. "Well, I'm putting an offer down anyway. You're welcome at any time to talk about what you're going through. I mean it." He adds, trying to will her unsuccessfully to open up.

"Aw, Kougami…"a small smile drifts to her lips, as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear and gazes at his meager bookshelf selection, looking for anything but his stare. "You really are too kind."

Another silence is thrown over them like a heavy blanket, stifling and unwanted.

She's scrunching her fists into her lap, fight or flight mode.

Right before she gets the chance to excuse herself, he breaks the silence.

"At first I thought your friend didn't seem like your type."

She freezes, the small balled up fists in her lap tighten until the knuckles are white.

"But as we got to know each other better, parts of you bubbled up." He smiles a little.

"Her determination that we would find a way out, the way she could add hope in the worst of situations. The more I talked to her, the more it became clear."

Akane doesn't want to break this little speech. Quietly she trembles, nodding her head, rooted to his every word.

"You know, the strangest part of our brief encounter was when she told me she thought it wouldn't be so bad becoming a latent criminal herself, if we were all this nice...can you believe that?"

He earns a frail chuckle in response. "That's Yuki, alright…"

He looks at her, shaking next to him, gives her a sad smile.

"You meant a lot to her. She was telling me how she knew you were going to go far, and how you never stopped amazing her."

"She...said that?" She finally inclined her head towards him, desperation to hear these words swimming in her eyes.

"She did."

They stare at each other, Akane's bottom lip begins to quiver. Her big amber eyes begin to mist over.

"You know..I bet you two could have been friends", she says, wincing as her voice cracks. _Not here._

"Yeah?"

He's pushing, not giving her time to hold back or recompose herself.

"Yeah.."

"I think we could have too."

Gingerly, he drapes the pads of his fingers over her shoulder. She jerks up in surprise, but doesn't move away.

"It's okay," he murmurs.

A small whimper, a limp shaking of her head.

"It's okay."

Squeezing her eyes shut, the inspector tries everything in her power to push the pain bubbling to the surface back down. But he always had that ability to untie her barriers and give her justification when she was at her worst, didn't he?

All at once she is racked with unbridled sobs, clutching at her face as the hot tears stream down.

She hasn't cried this freely since she was small.

And now, in front of her subordinate.

But he doesn't say a word in protest, only clasps her shoulder tighter, tracing a circle with his thumb.

"I-l-et her d-die!" She suddenly blubbers out, "I didn't do a-anything!"

"Sssh. You _couldn't_ do anything," He corrects. "It wasn't _you_ who failed, Akane. It was _Sibyl_ that couldn't recognize him. We had absolutely no knowledge on that prior, nor chance to prepare."

"She lo-looked right at m-me…" A loud sniff. "Right af-ter I missed the sh-shot…she knew..!" She can't bring herself to finish before the sobbing snuffs out her voice once more.

"You've never had training with a shotgun. You had no idea how to use it." He scoots closer, gently moving his hand to drape around her shoulders. "You did everything you could, maybe more. I just want you to know this: there is no point in getting hung up over what you cannot prevent. Don't beat yourself up over the 'what-if's', okay?"

She's nodding slowly, when he feels her small arms wrap around him, as she buries her cheek against his shoulder. There is no hesitation on his part to return the gesture, resting his chin atop her almond hair and holding her close.

They stay like that for a while, Akane's mourning the only noise filling the room.

He doesn't dare let go.

The world passes them by, two souls that had each been broken by the loss of someone dear. 

Slowly, her weeping ebbs into choked hiccups, the tremors begin to still.

"Kougami?" she whispers, voice hoarse.

He starts to pull away, but she clutches him back in a tight squeeze.

"There is no point in getting hung up over what you cannot prevent." She murmurs.

"But… I know why you did this." She nuzzles her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"And I deeply regret that you didn't have anyone as sweet and mindful as you, to comfort you when you lost your friend. I really do."

For the first time in a long while, Shinya Kougami is rendered speechless. He's never been given such touching words, not anything that made him feel so warm and meaningful.

"I...don't think anyone has ever called me 'sweet' before." A faint grin stretches across his lips. "Thank you. Very much."

And this time, the small smile she returns is genuine.


	3. Thinking of You

There was something peaceful about the colorful city lights sliding back and forth the walls of the car as it sped through the night. The rain fell lighter now, droplets raking up the windshield and culminating into fat blobs, before disappearing completely in the wind.

On drives like these where he's allowed a seat with a view, Kougami is reminded of his mother's annual road trips that embarked in the dead of night. He would battle in vain to stay awake, pressing his face to the window and watching the cityscape pass to and fro. Without fail, he would find that he fell asleep without remembering closing his eyes, sunlight filtering through the windows and one of his mother's audiobooks playing softly through the speakers.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turns his attention back to Akane, watching him out of the corner of her eye with a questioning smile playing on her lips.

"Nothing in particular, just watching the scenery", he replies. "You seem to be in a happy mood."

"I feel like we took a few steps in the right direction today. Professor Saiga had a lot of great insight!"

"Well, if there's anyone who can help us take Makishima down without dominators, it's him."

"I just feel more confident now, like we have a good fighting chance!"

"It helps when you have a student that can learn quickly."

He smiles warmly at her, which she happily returns. Then her lit-up features start to falter.

"Things..are going to change very soon." It isn't a question.

"Yes."

"He's planning something big. I can feel it", she murmurs, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"That would be your ' _detective's intuition_ '," he replies, tapping her temple with an index finger, which she swats away playfully. "In these waiting periods it's always best to plan ahead, prepare to act on what he could do."

He lights a cigarette and holds it in his lips, rolling down the window and blowing the fumes away from her clean air. It was an unnecessary action these days, as she had grown accustomed and even fond of the smell.

"The bureau seems hellbent on keeping him alive. I'm still not sure why his survival is so important.." She trails off, noting the scowl that Kougami barely conceals.

To throw away everything for capturing a criminal that you become a criminal yourself...now to finally find out that he's untouchable even if he could catch him.

She couldn't begin to imagine what pain his path brought him.

"..Well either way, I'm glad I have you to show me the ropes!" she adds hastily, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

When he looks back to the window, she pauses, then squeezes his arm gently.

"I mean it though. You've taught me things here nobody else could, Kou."

He laughs softly. " _Kou_ , huh?"

"W-well. Kougami. _Mr. Kougami_ ," she flusters, looking down.

"You can call me Kou if you want, _Akane_ ," playing with her inhibited title.

She doesn't answer, squaring her shoulders and hiding the pinking of her cheeks.

His smile fades a little, then he shifts and rests his elbow against the glovebox, tapping cigarette ashes out the window. "Thought I'd bring this up, you passed the Bureau's turn a couple exits back, but you switched if off autopilot right before."

Akane's grin is huge.

"Care to enlighten me on where we're going?"

"It's a surprise!" she chirps, darting him a glance.

He quirks an eyebrow, shaking his head and turning back to the window, hiding a smirk.

"Lead the way, Inspector."

* * *

20 minutes later, the car turns into an asphalt parking lot with chipped away stripes. An illuminated cabinet sign greets them, the vinyl lettering flaking off in parts. Akane practically bounds out of the seat to Kougami's side of the car as soon as the ignition is cut. Slowly stepping out, if anything to pester his fidgeting inspector, he glances up. His eyes grow big as saucers. "An old bookstore? Akane..how did you find this place?"

"Shion helped," she beamed. "I wanted to do something special for you. Y'know, after the whole...Yuki thing."

She's scrubbing the pavement with the tip of her shoe. "But also for introducing me to Professor Saiga and teaching me proper detective techniques...so!" She takes a step towards him. Any books you want, my treat!"

"I..this is.."

She's peering up at him, honey amber eyes sparkling, waiting with baited breath.

How was it possible for such a honor-bound and dedicated leader to exist with such a kind heart in the PSB? And when she stares at him like he's still worth so much...he felt his own skip a beat.

 _Please.._

 _Don't you ever become like me._

"This is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you." he smiles big, ruffling her hair as she giggles through a delighted grin.

"Come on, they close at 9!"

* * *

She had honestly expected to spend most of the trip on one of the worn leather recliners with a magazine she downloaded earlier, letting her subordinate prowl the shelves himself. The quaint little shop is a cozy relic of the past, lined with dozens of shelves that reached the ceiling, crammed with real paperbound books. It has a section for downloading the latest digital copies, but it wasn't what most visitors came for and gathered dust in the corner.

The air is pungent with binding glue, the sounds of turned pages and a peaceful quiet lingers in the air. She's halfway through an article when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey."

A copy of _Under the Dome_ is thrust into her field of vision. "Have you ever read this one?"

Akane peers at the artifact carefully. "I've heard of Stephen King, but I usually stick to more modern stories...sorry!"

He frowns. "What are your favorite genres?"

"Well, let's see.."

He'd never admit it, but he enjoys the thoughtful pout that crosses her features when she's making choices.

"Recently I've been reading up on law and criminal justice, so I haven't had much time for recreational stories...oh! But I do enjoy science fiction, fantasy, and adventure!"

"Have you tried _Ender's Game_? Or anything by Philip K. Dick?"

"Well that's the thing", fixing him with a pitied stare. "Science fiction from that long ago _can_ be interesting, in the way that it's fun to look at how the writer's current society influenced their ideas for the future, but even the 'futuristic technology' is outdated and plain useless, especially by _our_ modern standard!"

Kougami huffs with annoyance. "You have a point. But what about the way the future is governed? And the society itself?"

Akane's trying very hard not to disappoint her older colleague. "Yes..I suppose it's interesting enough.."

"Never mind that, then." He dismisses it with a wave. "Everyone's entitled to their favorites, and my taste has no hierarchy over yours."

"B-but!" She stares up at him in determination. "If you know a few titles that you think i'd like, i'd love to read them! You are the expert for this sort of thing, after all!"

Surprised, he fixes her with a small grin. "I don't know about that, but I'll take a look."

Disappearing into the towering shelves once more, and Akane tentatively goes back to her projected magazine. All until five minutes later, when he returns with a stack of books.

"Do any of these look interesting enough? This one," patting the book on top, "isn't _too_ old, I enjoyed it plenty and think it suits your tastes."

Akane traces the embossed book jacket thoughtfully. _The Book Thief_ , huh?"

He waits patiently while she flips the cover open and reads the jacket's summary, eyes growing wider with every line. "This sounds amazing, I can't wait to try it!"

Kougami's returning smile is warm and genuine, making her do a double-take. She has never seen him like this.

"You know.." she starts, taking another book from the stack he had set on the table and leafing through. "If we lived in the old days, before most retail jobs were replaced with machines, or even before the nuclear war...I think you would have really enjoyed working in a library."

A dreamy expression settles over her face. "You would recommend books to your heart's content and spend every day scouring the shelves for new finds."

His smile fades, and he chuckles without humor. "I probably would have."

Looking up and realizing her mistake, she tries to repair his deflating mood. "Hey..What's your favorite genre, Kougami?"

As expected, he's already given this question plenty of thought. "I enjoy dystopia, historical non-fiction, and," he smirks down at her, "I'm pretty fond of science fiction myself."

"Really?" she beams. "Have you tried _Kindled Humanity_?"

"I've never heard of it. What's it about?"

"Well…"

* * *

They finally leave when a synthesized voice announces the store is closing, both carrying a handful of new stories to the register.

"Akane, I know you wanted to make this part of my suprise, but please let me buy my own books. It's already great enough that I got to visit and recommend you some titles." He grimaces at the piles in their hands. "And real paperbacks are expensive!"

"Sorry, but no can do." She smirks devilishly over her shoulder as she whisks his handful onto the counter next to hers.

"Then at least let me do something else.." He glances at his wristcom as the holo clerk packs the books into a bag and chirps out the mountainous total. To Akane's credit, she doesn't even flinch as she surrenders her credit card.

"It's late, have you eaten yet?"

"Can't say I have," subconsciously moving a hand to her stomach.

"Let me buy you dinner, then. It's the least I can do."

Akane takes the bags from the clerk and the two stroll outside. "Sure, I'd like that! What do you feel like eating?"

"Oh, no. _You_ pick this one," Taking the heavy bags from her.

"I'm not too familiar with the restaurants outside the office yet..", she trails off. Then she looks up at him with a determined expression. "Where was Inspector Kougami's absolute favorite restaurant?"

He stumbles and halts for a moment. He's not sure whether to correct her or explain why there's no point to that anymore.

She throws a worried glance over her shoulder and pauses. She looks so anxious that she had overstepped her boundaries too far this time.

But neither of them were fond of that social barrier to begin with.

"Inspector Kougami's..' _absolute favorite'_..." he slowly starts, making her sigh with relief, laughing a little at him emphasizing her words.

Walking to the driver's seat, he holds out his hand. "I know a place, and they should still be open. May I?"

"You may," tossing him the keys.

* * *

After a long day on duty then out in the city, a big meal is the last key to sleepville for the young inspector. Kougami watches her doze and shake herself awake a few times before he finally decides it is, regretfully, better to help her stay attentive in this situation.

"Hey," nudging her shoulder with the back of his hand.

Akane jerks straight-backed against the driver's seat, wide eyed and flushed with embarrassment. "You'll have to drive home after you drop me off, so don't fall asleep just yet."

"Sorry, sorry!" she mumbles through her hands. "I promise to get back conscious!"

He chuckles at her humor. "Here," giving her his leftover soda from the diner.

As much as a sleepy Akane amused him to no end, he wanted her safe.

"You sure?" Taking the cup from his hand, she takes a big swig while he cranks the air conditioner.

"It should help some."

"What was in that burger anyway?" She asked aloud, playing with the straw. "I've never had something that was that well prepared before! And the ingredients were so fresh!"

"That's because there's not a trace of hyper oats in any dish they prepare. It's modeled after a popular diner from the old days, they wanted to preserve meals that weren't controlled by a mass factory plant."

Akane looks back at him anxiously. "Aren't real ingredients a hefty price?"

"It's worth the taste for some people."

"But Kou! I didn't mean for you to spend all that money! _I mean_ , Kougami!" Quickly correcting her mistake.

He barks a laugh at her flustered fix. "I already told you, you can call me anything you like. And I wanted to. Besides, who knows when I'll get the chance to eat there again."

"You can go anytime you like, if you don't mind me taking you. Just let me know." She looks back shyly, and he sighs a little.

"You really are something, Inspector."

She grins big, then holds a hand to her mouth as another yawn escapes. Her attention wanders back to the window where the earth is still littered with puddles from the rain. "It looks like the river rose a little from the storm."

Kougami peers over and glances more at her wistful expression through the window's reflection.

"You seem to love the water and all the creatures that come with it," recalling her ocean monitor wallpaper at work, and the time she described her AI modeled after a jellyfish. "Haven't you ever wanted to learn how to swim?"

She flicks her eyes to him. "I still do, of course. It's a long story, but when I was still learning, my parents took me to the beach and weren't watching me close enough, I guess…" She trails off, placing a hand on the glass. "I haven't tried since. It seems like I missed the opportunity on that window already, anyway."

"It's never too late to learn. If you wanted to, you could."

She only kept staring, sipping the last of the drink.

"Kou?" She still wasn't too comfortable using this casual nickname.

It makes him feel warm and at ease from her lips. "Hmm?"

"When Makishima is dealt with..when things start to settle down..could _you_ teach me how to swim?"

A dread settles around her shoulders, but she can't put a finger on it. It's just as if something about that request is out of place. Or maybe it's just the chill of the air conditioning.

But Kougami seems to feel the same effect, stewing over his choice of words carefully.

"...I would. Of course I would."

She smiles warmly at his answer.

But she doesn't ask him to promise.

Soon the car is squeaking into the garage, parking itself perfectly between the clean and symmetrical lines. They slowly walk to the elevator, where Akane presses her wristcom to the scanner that serves as the elevators key. Kougami scans his own right after.

"Inspector Akane Tsunemori returning enforcer Shinya Kougami at 11:08pm. Welcome back."

The synthesized voice makes their skin crawl, Akane sensing his stirring emotions over crashing back to reality, where he is kept with essentially a curfew under lock and key like a prisoner. A curt sigh escapes his lips as they hear the elevator crawling to their floor.

"Wait Kougami, before you head back!" she whirls around to face him and fishes through her purse while he quirks an eyebrow, and she procures her phone. "Would you take a photo with me?"

"Eh?"

"Well!" she puffs out her cheeks as they start to pink. "I want to remember today! And..I was thinking, maybe.."

His gaze softens as he sees how nervous she is over the simple request. "Sure thing. "

"Oh! Great!"

Inching closer, she holds the camera at arm's length, trying to get both of them in the picture. Kougami watches her thoughtfully as she attempts poorly to angle the shot without getting too close. Rolling his eyes, he pulls her in with an arm wound around her shoulder.

"Alright, ready?" giving the lens a playful smirk. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her freeze and glance in his direction, before she grins big and snaps the button.

Pausing, she's hesitant to leave the weight of his arm around her.

"Want to see?" she asks instead, showing him the photo as he draws even closer to take a look. She can feel his breath fanning her cheek, making her hand shake a little. He doesn't remark on this, instead reaching out his own to steady the phone. "That came out pretty well."

"I'll bring you a copy tomorrow, then," ducking out of his arm regretfully.

He looks surprised. "A copy?"

"I was thinking..you could put it up on your wall…"

Now he understands.

 _Akane.._

"And it might be nice to have something there that could be a good memory..! Don't you think?"

He huffs and grins back. "I'd like that very much. You really are too kind to your enforcers, Miss Tsunemori."

Akane gives a curt sigh and looks at him determinedly. "I am not your owner, and you are just as human as I am. Please try to remember that, okay?"

"Akane." He ruffles her hair affectionately. "Don't ever change." The elevator chimes and slides open its doors.

"And thanks again for the evening. Get home safe and go straight to bed, alright?"

Looking back at him through the fog of drowsiness, she can't help but wonder how Sibyl could mistake him, or any of her colleagues, as a monster. Kougami showed a rough exterior, but was quick to become a primary source of comfort in her life.

"I will! Goodnight," she says, standing on tiptoes to hug him tight and give him a peck on the cheek.

Suddenly jolted awake.

Realizing her grave error.

"W-Wait,-I didn't-" was all she could sputter out before he bends down, cupping her face and kissing her cheek in turn.

Rising back up, he squeezes her shoulder as he passes by her crimson streaked face, blocking the elevator doors from closing with a hand and stepping inside.

"Sleep well, Akane."

The doors close on a very flushed inspector, who suddenly realizes there will hardly be any sleep for her waiting at home.

* * *

Kougami's smile quickly disappears as the floors run up, trying to calm his wildly beating heart. When he's with her, it's not uncommon for his logical side to be overwritten by the warm way she laughs, or her curious eyes peeking over his shoulder while he works.

And it's very, very dangerous.

 _I have to be careful. Very, very careful._

After his talk with Saiga, after seeing the way Makishima's case was pending out.

The thing that caused him the biggest pause in his path now...was a little inspector with a big heart that he could never stand to hurt.

 _Careful._


	4. Sea of Gold

Swaying, back and forth.

The movement is steady, and though every part of her aches, something warm cradles her.

Why can't she open her eyes?

Stirring her memory, she remembers the boundless hyper oat fields that hold her nation together. Clinging onto the back of Makishima's truck without a second thought as he tries to escape, aiming the gun at his tire with a steady hand. Spiraling out of control as she is flung off. A voice screaming her name, over and over. _Kougami,_ she realizes with a start.

The crunch of broken stalks cease, and she's lain carefully down onto the soil. Another moment and her wrist is lifted in a delicate hold, the wristcom beginning to chirp quietly. Managing to shift a little she utters a groan, instantly silencing the offender as she creaks open her eyes.

"Kougami..?"

He's turned away from her.

"Don't move. You're injured, but nothing looks broken. I set off your wristcom's tracker so the others can find you." The click of a clip being changed out with a clatter of bullets littering the earth jolt her painfully back into reality.

The letter, their race against each other, the man she wanted to protect slipping away.

"Wait...please," her voice barely a cracked whisper.

He stops instantly. Slowly, wide grey eyes turn to face her.

 _He's scared,_ she realizes with a shock that turns her blood to ice. Dutifully, he leans closer.

Tears are welling in her vision. "Please...," squeezing her eyes shut before opening them fully, the drops falling freely. "I can...save you," the last word sliding into a hiss as she recoils in pain.

A shaky sigh escapes him as he brushes the tears away from her cheeks, ruffling her hair a final time. "Not this time, Akane." He gives her a pained smile. "I've sealed my fate, whether I kill him now or not."

Shuddering with a choked back sob, she finds his hand and holds it, which he clutches back with a squeeze.

"Don't go...I need you..."

Stunned, he smoothes his thumb over her bruised knuckles, trying very hard to keep his resolve.

"I've taught you everything I could. I can't change anything in this system with my position." he brushes a stray lock out of her vision. "But you can. Fight for this world, Akane. Fight for the justice you believe in. They need you."

"Kou," she hiccups.

He leans over, holding her tight as she clings loosely to the fabric of his shirt in an embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he chokes out in a whisper.

And with every ounce of willpower he can muster, he lays her back down into the bed of amber, turns his back,

and walks away.

"Kou!" she squeaks out. Tears wash down her cheeks as her vision begins to fade. He doesn't hesitate now, and cannot turn back.

"Don't!"

He's only a line of black in the swaying golden sea now. Slowly, the darkness begins to swallow her once more.

"...Don't leave me.."

But it's impossible to tell if the words ever leave her lips as a gunshot sounds dimly in the distance, and she mercifully slips unconscious once more.


	5. I Miss You

Since that day, everything in the young inspector's life has been uprooted.

It brought her a new co-leader after it condemned her senior, a man that had seemed unbreakable. It brought her new enforcers that could never replace the ones lost, bringing her a position of leadership that her few months in the field hadn't fully prepared her for.

But strangest of all, it brought Akane a sibling, of sorts.

Sho Hinakawa, not even an adult and already victim to a system Akane once thought gave so much, now taking everything and everyone she cares for away. He was painstakingly shy when they first met in the rehabilitation facility, hiding behind stammers and long unruly bangs. But Akane knew better; Kamori had been just the same when they had first met in junior high. As Akane's first chosen enforcer, Sho was a bit awkward and horribly self-conscious, but wickedly intelligent with technology and with a dry sense of humor that when it rarely emerged, had her clutching her sides in laughter. the pair quickly developed a close kinship.

Tonight after their shift, she will be visiting him for a long promised round of VR tournaments. It had been a long while since she had met with a friend.

"Sis!" he pipes up as her approaching reflection hits his computer monitor, a grin lighting his features. "Ready to go?"

"Lead the way!"

...

Sho is chattering about something, but she cannot hear for the life of her. Her focus rests in the hallway as they step out the elevator onto the enforcers floor.

Masaoka's chambers, where he was always happy to welcome in his colleagues seeking advice, his room smelling of an oak whiskey and fresh pencil shavings. A vivid vision of Kagari waving at her wildly from the enforcers' break room to hurry up, a bottle of cheap vodka clenched in his palm.

 _The third door on the right._

"Here we are," Sho says, his words cutting her out of the fog.

 _Here? What does he mean?_

"It's not much, but it's home," he murmbles, creaking open the door and motioning for her to enter first.

The hammering in her chest becomes all the more apparent as her heels click slowly against the floorboards, wide eyes scanning the scene. An interior holo paints the room with a lovely pinstriped wallpaper with polished mahogany floors, a VR system wired to a large screen on her right. A collection shelf adorned with scraps of wires and old equipment rests in a corner, the kitchen stocked with pill bottles and instant meal packages littering the counter.

And there, an overstuffed purple couch shares the same spot of a _real_ couch she had rested upon time and again, listening to rustling leather and turning pages.

There she knows a small room breaking from the main still has a galaxy of pin and staple holes marring its walls under the holo's facade.

But that wasn't what upsets the inspector most. Not by a long shot.

"Agh, should have warned you," says Sho, breaking the awkward pause in conversation and moving to the VR set. "About the _smell,_ I mean. And it-it isn't me, by the way! I've tried to contact the cleaning crew about it, but it must not be important enough, coming from an enforcer like me." He's laughing nervously, holding her controller gloves out without looking. "But there's not much you can do with getting rid of cigarette smoke, huh?"

He finally looks over after the gloves remain untouched.

And promptly drops them to the floor at the sight of his inspector, clutching her mouth as tears spill down her cheeks.

"Sis-Akane!" he yelps, clapping hands to his own mouth. "What's wrong?! Was-was it something I said?!"

* * *

A fist hits him in his side as he jolts awake, panting. _"New guy,"_ Sem hisses, staring the refugee's wild eyes down.

"You're talking in your sleep again," he growls, bent over his poor excuse of a bed. "You'd get us all killed if we were on enemy ground and they heard you."

A couple of soldiers sharing the barrack grunt out appreciation at the silenced foreigner, settling back under their sheets.

Shinya Kougami nods, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Sorry. I'm..not sure how to stop it."

Vivid night terrors existed in his old life, but they were never this recurring.

"You're in luck, then. Because starting tomorrow, I am going to teach you. Though, you're not going to like it," Sem adds, looking at him with something close to pity.

"Understood." Kougami murmurs, head bowed. Sem turns to walk back to his own cot, but suddenly pauses and turns back.

"Kougami...Who is this "Akane" that you cry out to?"

Shinya doesn't answer.

* * *

That night, Akane opens the door to her apartment with a plastic bag clutched in hand. "Welcome home!" Candy sings, materializing and bouncing about as Akane trudges to the kitchen table. "Ooh, have you gone shopping? Shall I add your receipt to the bank arch-"

"Candy, sleep mode."

"Understood!" The jellyfish disappears in a flourish of pink bubbles.

Akane stares at now empty space, settling into one of the kitchen chairs and clutching the bag with uncertainty. Slowly, she takes the purchases out and places them on the table; a package of spinels and a zippo lighter.

Lifting a cigarette from the box, she twirls it in her fingertips, staring at it like it could hold all of her unanswered questions inside. Maybe it could.

When the stick ignites, she feels the world fade away as the smoke pulls her back, back to when she felt secure, back to the detective who ran away.

"I miss you", she whispers, and she swears she can feel his hand softly squeeze her shoulder.

* * *

That night, when he can hear the shift in breathing that indicates deep sleep resonating in the small space, he takes the folded-up photo out of his pocket. The one Akane has insisted on taking with him that night in the PSB parking garage. That one night since becoming Sibyl's hunting dog that he had felt genuine happiness. Now, it remained one of his few worldly possessions.

Smoothing out its creases in the dark, unable to seek out the image in the inky black of the barrack, he instead holds it flat to his chest.

"I miss you", he whispers, and he tries not to think about what he must look like through her eyes now.


	6. Catch Me Again

"It's been a while, Mister Kougami."

It's an understatement at best.

Akane Tsunemori, the young inspector fresh out of school that had once taken guidance under his wing...currently poised to kill with a loaded gun aimed at his head. A mix of feelings are churning in his belly, but strangest of all is that _relief_ is the most prominent.

She had grown. Too much, in his opinion; the sight of dark circles under her eyes were testament to that. She was still too young to have seen so much, had grown unfairly fast. So much that he could not have protected her from...for this he feels sorrow.

But to see her newfound strength, the precision in her kicks and blocks in their fight, keeping a steady hold on her weapon. To know that she had come into her own, to see her _after all this time._ For this he feels immense relief.

"Inspector Tsunemori," he says as calmly as he can muster. "It certainly has."

For whatever reason, the greeting makes her visibly tense and widen her stance further. "Don't move," she growls, nose wrinkling. "By order of the Sibyl system, you are under arrest."

Now he is truly at a loss. "Under _arrest?_ Inspector, are you aware of the current position we're in?"

"That is none of your concern. Drop your weapon," she says, motioning her pistol to his. Without hesitation, the gun falls to the dirt.

"We are in a dangerous place. Let me at least move us to a safer area-"

A fire flashes in Akane's eyes at the suggestion. "So you can run away from me again? Stay right where you are!" she yells.

Kougami freezes along with his heart, shocked by those words; So he was right after all, she only harbored well justified hate towards him now. She is still in pain from their last encounter, her wounds freshly opened upon seeing him again.

Akane looks flustered from the choice of words herself, working hard to recompose herself.

"..Y-you will be tried for your crimes by a live panel. Before so, there will be an interrogation for your activity…"

But his attention is snatched away as a distinct warning enters his hearing. Distant stomps from a machine's legs are moving towards them, followed by sickening pings of recognition that it has found an enemy via heat seeking. The newest hunter Sibyl has sent overseas, and by far the most dangerous.

Without explanation, he makes a desperate run at Akane.

The speech she had practiced over and over on the plane dries up and dies on her tongue as she watches him charge. Dully, the gun slips from her fingers and clatters uselessly to her side. This Kougami is foreign to her, but..he's still Kougami. Whatever came next, she still, abiet naively, trusts him.

In an instant the Inspector's immediately questioning that decision as she's grappled and flung into the earth, and before she can ask what the _hell_ he's doing he's on top of her, so close she can feel the puffs of air fanning her hair.

That's when the explosion hits.

Her scream doesn't make a sound over the thunderous roar, debris flying in all directions, searing hot flames lapping at her sides. Smoke and dust billows around them and a loud ringing rips through her ears. And just as soon as it began, it's over. And they had to move.

"Kougami," she chokes, punching his side from under him, "We need to go!" The air seemed to be suffocating her, or could it be..he's pressing more weight against her?

Her face drains as she wriggles out from underneath him with the sickening realization. Shinya Kougami lies crumpled to the jungle floor, his jacket scorched with ugly burns showing through.

"KOUGAMI!" she yells, shaking his shoulders. No response.

She tries to grasp his head but back pedals with a sharp intake of breath, her hands covered with his blood. Some of the debris must have struck him. Swallowing the bile rising in her throat, she wildly looks for the source of the attack and sees the metal giant pacing towards them for the first time, a flare of anger igniting in her belly as she remembers the words of Nicholas Wong.

' _Your wristcom has been altered by our technology department for your visit. You will be seen as a special guest',_ the words resound in her mind as she runs to the machine screaming, waving her wrist wildly in the air as the robot instantly ceases movement, ' _among all androids and programs within range.'_ a serene blue blips from the corner of its lens in sync with an LED emitted from her wristcom, and at once the beast begins its descent in another direction.

She doesn't look back as she dashes like mad back to the fallen man, her breaths coming out of sync and too quickly, her knees grinding into the dirt as she falls to a stop at his side.

On the verge of hysteria, she brings a shaking hand to his mouth, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as the seconds tick by. Too long, it's taking too long...but finally, _finally,_ she feels a puff of air against her fingers.

 _Alive._

A sob racks her chest, but now is not the time or place. Acting quickly, she hunches down and lifts him to her height with a strained grunt, letting his chest fall against her back and looping his legs in between her arms.

"I'm getting you out of here-! Stay with me Kou," she strains, talking to him now worlds easier. There is no time for guilt as she hikes in the opposite direction, looking for anything that can offer shelter.

* * *

When he wakes he's silent as a mouse, his new instincts ingrained to not to alert the potential enemy had he been mistaken for dead. Foes could be anywhere, and he immediately registers a pounding headache with pain searing across his back that would put him in poor condition to fight or run. But when he cautiously creaks an eye open and instead sees Akane bent next to him fiddling with a small first-aid kit, he can't help but smile with a swelling heart.

So she wasn't a cruel dream, like the times she's visited him before.

"This feels nostalgic," he rasps. Akane starts and turns sharply at his voice, huffing out a loud sigh of relief.

"I need you to sit up," she instructs softly, placing her small hands on his shoulders to help him up. The touch makes him realize that his torso is currently exposed to the evening sun, feeling the stick of bandages stretching with the muscles in his back. With a groan he manages to shift himself shakily into a cross legged position, holding a hand gingerly to his now bandaged head and looking at her quizzically.

"What is the current date?"

Puzzled, he stares at her with a tilt of his head, a mistake he realizes too late with a strangled grunt of pain. "What?"

"Answer the question, please. What is the current date."

"..July 9th, 2116."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-thirty two," he mumbles.

She frowns a little before scootching mere inches from his face, studying his stormy blue eyes before holding up a digit. "Follow my finger," moving it left, right, up and down. When it's over she catches him staring into her eyes with a foreign warmth and nervously looks away.

"Alright," she starts, taking a steadying breath, "You somehow managed to survive that explosion with what appears to be only a slight concussion, your head should feel better by tomorrow. I've treated your burns which were thankfully minor thanks to your bulletproof vest and clothing, and you've also received a few welts, they're already turning purple. Nothing too unusual however," a ghost of a smile forming, "considering your injury history."

Kougami has a relieved laugh at that, and though his body screams in pain at the jerked movements, he hasn't felt this good in a long time.

"How did we get here?", he asks, glancing around the deserted jungle with a crumbled cement wall blocking them from view. We're a ways off from where I found you."

"I carried you out," she answers with a gleam in her eye.

" _You_ carried _me_?", an amused grin touching his features. "The littlest Inspector in the PSB?"

" _Hey!_ " She smirks, shoving him lightly. "I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

"Obviously, after seeing you kick my ass out there."

She flexes a bicep with a tough-guy growl, and he prods it carefully.

"You've been training hard," his smile growing wide with pride, all the while Akane laughing and trying to hide the pinking in her cheeks. "Division one is faring well."

Immediately the laughter dies down.

 _Shit,_ he thinks while watching her expression turn serious once more.

"Akane," she looks up instantly at the change in titles. "Why did you save me? Aren't you supposed to be taking me into custody?"

"I could ask you the same," she huffs. "And I am. I...still am. But.." she pauses, and the battered man waits patiently for her answer, unconsciously sucking in a breath.

"Given the situation, I think it would be fair to call for..a temporary truce."

His muscles relax as he blows out the breath he held. "A truce," he repeats.

" _Temporarily,_ " she affirms, snapping the first aid kit closed and packing it away. "Besides, I have a lot to gain from helping you for the time being."

He brings a hand to his hair and gives a curt sigh. "You're still ever ambitious."

When she finally smiles at him with those glittering honey brown eyes, his heart starts to soar. It's a beautiful sight, something he took for granted at the PSB, something he could only try to imagine for years in Seaun.

"I've really missed you, Akane." How stupid it felt to make such an undermining statement.

And suddenly she's crushing his sores, holding him tight in an embrace. "Urk!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she yelps, jerking back as if he's made of burning coals. "I forgot-"

"No," he chokes, gripping her retreating wrist and pulling her back gently into his arms, holding her close. "I was just caught off-guard is all."

He starts to carefully move his hand up and down the small of her back, feeling the tremors begin to shake her frame as she buries her face into his bare shoulder, sniffling. And that wasn't so bad. Perhaps that would make his own shaking undetectable as he rests his cheek in her hazel brown bob.

But Akane was taught the art of observation by the best, after all. And she would never hold it against him as she feels a tear slide down the strands of her hair, trying hard not to squeeze any of his fresh injuries too hard at this sudden realization.

To see this relief her mere presence offers is overwhelming to her. Yet she mirrors it, and to know her feelings are echoed even after all these years is something deeply unexpected. Something she could never envision outside of her dreams.

Gently she pulls back with years of curiosity fueling her to instead take hold of his cheeks, daring to search his eyes for an answer. His reply is clear as day; he sinks forward with a warm smile and presses his chapped lips to hers, slow and without hesitance. When they finally break apart for air, Akane looks for anything but him, chuckling nervously and swiping at the tears running down before he reaches up and brushes them away, like he had for her years ago. She surprises him for the dozenth time that day by dipping back down, her lips burning with their ache of lost years apart.

When she breathlessly pulls away, she squirms back into his arms.

"Akane," the runaway whispers into the shell of her ear, taking care to hide the cracking in his voice.

"Kou," the shepard answers with a grateful sigh, arms winding carefully in an embrace around his middle. "I've missed you too. More than you can imagine."

On this barren jungle soil in a war torn land, shaded by the remains of an old concrete wall, cradling his former Inspector. Shinya Kougami makes a promise that he would give everything for to not break. A promise not filled with vengeance, but just as strong, just as obsessive. Something that would chip at his brain until he was blind to anything else.

 _I will find a way back._

 _For you._


End file.
